I Do
by Rasiaa
Summary: Even though he was the man, there was no question in his mind that he was not the one who ran the relationship. Set in the early 1900s


_Inspired by this: invisibleninja12. deviantart art/ V-Day-Urayoru -663465405_

 _Just remove the spaces_

* * *

Even though he was the man, there was no question in his mind that he was not the one who ran the relationship.

"Kisuke!"

His heart leapt in elation but he kept his face mildly, pleasantly surprised. "Yoruichi," he said fondly, turning to face her as she walked in the door for the first time in three long, agonizing weeks. Beautiful as always, her violet hair was tied back in a bun, strands of hair escaping to frame her face. Her catlike gold eyes flashed in the darkness of the shoten, and she threw her coat over the chair by the door and stretched. He watched her silently, swallowing heavily at the sight of her bronze skin under her shirt-

Next to him, Hiyori scowled and smacked him harshly, muttering, "Dumbass," under her breath, and he pretended not to hear her. He did jerk out of his daze, however, and he scowled lightly.

"Kisuke," Yoruichi said, coming up next to stand in front of him. He ached to kiss her senseless but he kept his distance as she looked him over.

She raised her eyebrows at the bruises on his wrists, but didn't comment, and he made no mention of his arrest yesterday evening. In hindsight, screaming at another store owner over something as mundane as boxes was not his wisest move and Yoruichi, should she find out, would be likely to withhold sex for a week as punishment.

It's been three already and he was not keen on her knowing anything about the incident.

"What have you been up to, Kisuke?" she asked, and Hiyori opened her mouth to, doubtlessly, rat him out, and he snapped his fan open purposefully in front of her face to silence his former lieutenant.

"Fuck you, dumbass," Hiyori snarled, hopping off the table and reaching around to punch him. He didn't bother to move. He knew better.

Yoruichi made no move to stop her either, and he also knew better to be offended.

Hiyori broke his nose and he gasped at the sudden inability to breathe, reaching around on the table to find the napkins he kept on every available surface for this very purpose. Straightening the cartilage in his nose, he pressed an abundance of tissues to his face, red blood soaking them instantly. "Hiyori," he sighed, not angry, but faintly annoyed that even after all these years she was no better off as far as temperament.

"You're such an idiot," Hiyori snorted in derision, crossing her arms across her chest and turning to stomp her way out the door. She left it open on purpose, knowing he'd have to walk away from his experiments behind him to close it. It was approaching summer quickly, and the hot air was the last thing he needed.

Yoruichi sighed, reaching for the tissues, and her breasts pressed against him in the process, and it took every ounce of self-control he possessed to keep still and not tug her closer. She pulled back and gently moved his hand away from his face. She tut at him, wiping away the remainder of the blood with steady hands.

"You should know better than to antagonize her, baka," Yoruichi said. "She always retaliates with violence."

He sighed, his whole body sagging with the movement as he groaned pitifully. "One would think she'd have mellowed out by now, Yoruichi-san."

She gave him a flat look and then pressed her fingers to his aching nose. "You'll be fine," she said, no sympathy in her voice at all.

"Thank you," he said.

"How do you survive without me here?" Yoruichi asked, toeing off her shoes in the middle of the floor as she walked to the kitchen sink. His lips thinned at the dirt on his floor, but he wisely said nothing about it.

Instead, he shrugged and kicked the shoes under the table so he didn't trip over them later. "She doesn't hit me like she used to," he offered, and she rolled her eyes.

She threw open the door to their shared bedroom and dropped herself onto the mattress with a sigh. "I'm exhausted," she said. "Come and sleep with me, Kisuke. It's been too quiet without you snoring."

"I don't snore," he objected, already grabbing his sandals off his feet and tossing them to the other side of the room. His hat received the same treatment as he walked over to the bed. He shrugged out of his robe and dropped into the bed next to her, staring at the ceiling and inwardly sighing in relief at the familiar weight next to him. Then he rolled over to face her and found her staring at him, an unreadable look on her face. "What?" he asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Do you miss me when I'm gone, Kisuke?" she asked, unexpected, and while the question threw him for a loop, he didn't have to think about his answer.

"Every minute," he said, and she nodded slowly, still with that inexplicable look on her face.

She leaned forward and kissed him, pressing him down into the mattress with her body as she moved to hover above him. His hands found purchase on her hips, and he kissed her back feverishly. It had been too long, and he felt slightly drunk on her kiss, and he could tell that she knew that, somehow.

She knew that he loved her. He didn't know if she loved him back, but he did know that she stayed when she didn't have to, that she indulged him when anyone else would have walked away, and that she kissed like she actually felt something other than friendship for him. It meant he was okay with not knowing something for once.

"Kisuke," she said as she pulled away, their lips separating the barest amounts. He could still taste her mint gum on his tongue and it was doing him in. It really would be pathetic if he got off before they got to the good part and just kissed, but it wouldn't be the first time, especially since she's been gone for so long.

"Yoruichi?"

"Tell me again."

He didn't think. "I love you."

"And you'd probably be a dumbass and do anything I ever asked of you, wouldn't you?"

He didn't think about that, either. "Yes."

He opened his eyes and stared up at her through half-closed lids, and she smiled and laughed against his mouth before she kissed him again, and again, and again. Then she pulled away completely and he whined low in his throat. "No fair, Yoruichi-san," he said, opening his eyes fully.

She straddled him, pressing herself against his crotch and he abruptly lost all the breath in his lungs. He squeezed her hips tighter, the only indication of her effect on him, but she knew anyway and grinned wickedly. "All's fair in love and war," she declared. And he lost his breath for an entirely different reason but he had no time to question before she ground down and he flung his head back, squeezing his eyes shut desperately.

"Yoruichi!"

She just kissed him again and tugged at his clothing. "Get these off, Kisuke."

"Do you love me, Yoruichi?"

He couldn't have kept the words in if he tried, and as she froze above him, he wished that he had at least given it more of a shot.

She gulped, biting at her lip as she stared at him.

"Sui-Feng would hate me for it, but yes, I do. Oh, god, Kisuke, help me, but I do. I do, I do."

She said it like it shocked her, and he wasn't even put out by the mention of her former lover. He leaned up to kiss her this time, wrapping his arms around her back and holding her tightly like he always wanted to but never did, and she laughed against him. "Don't get uppity, Kisuke," she said fondly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said. He didn't release her though and she didn't ask him to. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed closer, and they kissed like they were dying.

He felt like the whole world was a dream.

"Kisuke," she said.

"Hm?"

He leaned down to kiss at her neck instead of her mouth since she seemed dead set on talking more, and since she was the boss he didn't interrupt her, but he would be damned if he stopped holding her now.

"I wouldn't say no if you asked."

He pulled away, about to ask what the hell she was going on about, but he wasn't stupid and the meaning of her words sank into his brain and reworded themselves without difficulty.

"Then will you?"

"Yes."

He grinned wildly, and she returned it, shoving him backwards and he allowed it, bouncing on the mattress from the force of it, his blond hair fanning out on the pillow. She followed him.

He laughed, and so did she, and then he took delight in kissing his brand new fiancée.


End file.
